


Super

by soul_writerr



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Soulmates, super powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_writerr/pseuds/soul_writerr
Summary: In a world where one's soulmate shares the exact same super power as them, Sonny tries to find his. And while he does that, he can't help but wonder what ADA Barba's power is.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 104
Collections: Barisi Soulmate Bingo





	Super

**Author's Note:**

> So I was reading Night Circus by Erin Morgenstern and I had the idea for the squad's super powers, so here we are. This has Nick Amaro/Mike Dodds and Olivia Benson/William Dodds as side pairings, I've decided
> 
> This is for the Barisi Soulmate Bingo prompt "Soulmates have the same super power"
> 
> Enjoy!

When Olivia walked into the precinct, Sonny breathed a little easier. Every morning, he’d sit on his desk and keep an eye on the door for when his boss would come in. Olivia’s presence was soothing even when she wasn’t using her powers, and Sonny felt lighter when she was nearby. 

Because no harm could come to her Detectives when Olivia was around. Whether it’d be on purpose or simply because she was in the right place at the right time, Olivia’s powers allowed her to take her squad out of harm’s way without much effort or conscious thought. In a place where guns were accessible, that kind of gift was invaluable.

It did also mean that Olivia put herself in harm’s way more often than anyone else, and it was as badass as it was terrifying to watch bullets hit her square in the chest but do no damage. Sonny had nightmares about it sometimes.

That morning, Olivia came in with Mike Dodds on one side and William Dodds, her soulmate, on the other. They’d met when Olivia made Sergeant, but it was only when she got promoted to Lieutenant that she learned that Dodds Senior had the same super power as her. They got engaged shortly after, and their wedding date was fast approaching.

Mini Dodds, as the squad liked to call Mike, had found out who his soulmate was in the first week after he transferred to SVU, and now Sonny watched as he walked past his father and stepmother-to-be and made a beeline to Nick’s desk, a bright smile on his face, and an extra cup of coffee in hand - the fancy one from across the street that Nick liked so much.

The day Sonny met Nick he was told by Rollins to keep out of his way, because no one wanted an angry Nick. Apparently, he tended to overestimate how strong he was when he got angry, and many phones, computers, pens and the occasional mug had fallen victim to Nick’s monstruos grip.

Nick wasn’t allowed to use his power on the field unless in extreme cases in which he’d need it for self-defence, so he took to boxing to let out some of the pent up tension. There were multiple types of super strength, be it physical or mental, and Nick said he’d met other people that came pretty close, but he never found the one - until Mike joined the same gym.

“That boxing bag was basically my property since I was the only one there with the kind of physical strength I have,” Nick had told him the next day, looking over at Mike with the kind of sparkle in his eye Sonny had never seen before from Nick. “But there he was, beating the shit out of it until the seam broke.”

Sonny was happy for them. Mike had been great in helping Nick manage his anger and all the pent up energy, and they hadn’t had any accidents around the bullpen for almost two months now - the phone, pens, mugs, could all rest easy, and the squad no longer had to walk on eggshells around the Detective.

As for Sonny - he fixed things. He couldn’t mend skin or bones, his powers only worked on objects, but he could return them to their original state without any preamble. So, that morning, when Rollins appeared out of thin air in the middle of the squadroom and startled Fin, making him drop his favorite mug, he shot her a glare in warning, then looked at Sonny in that “you know what to do” way he already knew so well.

Sonny opened his hand, palm up, and the shards of porcelain shook, lifted, and mended until the mug was back to its perfect condition, sitting there on the floor like nothing had happened. Fin thanked him with a nod, then glared at Rollins again. “You’re cleaning that up,” he said, pointing at the spilled coffee pooling on the floor.

Fin picked up the now cold coffee pot with a displeased frown, then moved his glare from his partner to the coffee and, after a couple seconds of full concentration, the liquid started boiling inside the pot, and Fin calmly served himself a new cup.

“We could just wait for Kat,” Rollins said, falling into her seat. 

Fin sipped his steamy coffee.

“Fine!,” she huffed, standing up to go into the storage room for some paper towels. “It’s not enough that I can’t use my own powers, now I can’t use my coworkers’ either.”

Sonny chuckled from his desk, amused by Amanda’s constant drama about not being allowed to use her powers on duty. She could turn invisible - and she could not use her gift to investigate cases, gather evidence, ambush suspects, or even help victims. It automatically meant a dismissal of any possible charge.

Even on the one occasion she used it to help a fellow officer, it got her suspended without pay and the entire squad had to endure multiple telling offs from the Chief of Detective, the DA and, much later and over beers, their ADA. 

Speaking of which - Barba was the only one who Sonny had never seen use his powers in the precinct. Even Kat, on her very first day, had helped Sonny clean up the coffee he spilled on his shirt. She’d waved a hand and it was gone, his shirt looking cleaner than it’d been when he’d gotten dressed that morning.

But Barba was a mystery. He never used it, he never discussed it, and Sonny wondered if maybe he was also forbidden to use his powers at work. Maybe he was one of the few people who could see the future - knowing the outcome of cases in advance would surely explain how he was so damn good at his job, but Sonny doubted that’d be legal.

Sonny was slowly but surely building a good partnership with the ADA and he’d soon be able to ask without it getting awkward if the other man chose not to share, simply shutting Sonny up with a well-pointed glare. 

“Alright,” Olivia started, walking out of her office with files in hand once she spotted Kat coming in. “We’ve got a busy day today. Amaro, you’re with Rollins, check on our vic from last night, talk to her parents. Fin and Kat, you’re staying to check the security cameras and the records from the bar she was at last night, street footage just came in, and don’t forget her social media. Carisi, you’re with Barba today?”

Sonny nodded. “Statements review, trial prep, arraignment for the Hunters case,” he listed. Beside him, Mike chuckled.

“Good luck,” Olivia teased. “Meanwhile, both Dodds and I are going down to 1PP. We should be back in an hour.”

Kat perked up, sitting up straighter in her seat. Fin patted her on the shoulder and Sonny threw her an encouraging smile. They’d all been waiting for Kat to be promoted and leave her white shield behind, officially gaining the title of Detective.  
  
“Is she gonna get it?,” Sonny whispered to Mike.

“We’re hoping that she’ll have her new badge by this time next week,” he said with a broad smile.

Sonny beamed. “Good for her.”

“And you,” Mike joked. “All day with Barba, uh?”

Sonny quickly shushed him. “You know it’s not like that.”

“Not for a lack of trying.”

“From my side, anyway,” he mumbled. “Do you happen to know what his power is?”

“I don’t, but my father probably does. Do you want me to ask?”

“No, that’s fine. I’ll ask him.”

“Sonny, you know you can still choose to be with someone even if they don’t have the same power as you, right?,” Mike encouraged with a soft smile.

“Yeah, like you’d give up on what you have with Nick.”

“I wouldn’t, but that’s because I know him,” Mike slapped Sonny on the shoulder, stepping away as Liv waved him over. “Good luck, buddy.”

So later, sitting across from Barba in his office, Sonny couldn’t concentrate on his work at all. He had two files in his hand, and he kept looking from one to the other, but was unable to retain any information. His eyes kept finding Barba instead, watching the way his hand ran over his notepad, pouring notes onto the paper with a deeply concentrated frown.

After half an hour of struggling to get work done, Sonny lowered the files and looked at Rafael, feeling resolute. “I don’t know what your power is,” he said.

Barba looked at him with a curious tilt of his head. “I don’t know yours either.”

“What?,” he gaped. “But I use mine all the time.”

“I’ve never seen it,” Barba shrugged.

“Well, then allow me, Counselor.”

Sonny stood up and went to Rafael’s coffee machine. There were three coffee cups on a silver tray beside it, and Sonny picked one up and considered it before throwing it on the floor with considerable force - the floor was carpeted, he’d need the extra momentum for it to break.

Barba hardly blinked, watching him with an amused glint in his eye. Sonny shot him a little smile, then lifted his hand, palm up, and the cup shook for a second before it fixed itself, all parts coming back together. 

Sonny picked up the small cup and set it on Barba’s desk, right in front of him.

The ADA was frozen in place, looking at the cup with wide eyes. Then he looked up at Sonny like he couldn’t believe what he had witnessed, and Sonny’s smile grew.

A couple beats passed, and Barba kept staring. Sonny shifted awkwardly in place. 

“Come on Counselor, fair is fair,” he insisted. “I showed you mine, now show me yours.” 

Barba took the cup in hand, turning it from one side to the other. He stood up, stepped around his desk and stopped in front of Sonny. His face was a mask of determination as he threw the cup on the floor, keeping eye contact as he did.

Sonny frowned, looking down at the shattered porcelain. He wasn’t sure whether Barba expected him to fix it again, but then the ADA lifted his hand, palm up, and much like it had before, the little shards shook and mended itself.

Sonny took a step back, startled, looking between the cup and Barba. 

“What--,” he started, heart pounding. “You-- It’s you.” 

Barba picked up the cup and held it between them, the porcelain perfectly intact. Sonny stepped closer then, reaching for the cup but not taking it. He simply held it, the tip of his fingers touching Barba’s as the both of them took in what’d happened - what they’d found. 

That little cup went home with Rafael that night. He put it on his dresser, and it was the first thing Sonny saw when he woke up the next day. The second was Rafael himself as he turned on the bed to see the other man smiling softly at him, blinking his sleepy eyes. 

Maybe he should consider getting a display case for that one little coffee cup, Sonny thought as Rafael looked from him to the cup, and his smile grew. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of this little soulmates verse, I think it's really cute to find your soulmate like this!!
> 
> Kudos and comments make this writer happy! MWAH! I'll see you soon - I'm currently working on other 3 fics haha trying to get to 100 soon!!


End file.
